Two Hearts Beating Underneath the Moon
It´s an important date for us again, our third wedding anniversary As these years pass, it just gets better and better with me and Judy We´re now on a pleasure cruise on a ship that´s just having its maiden voyage Standing at its deck, seeing the lights on the night coming from the moon and a lighthouse My bunny wife and I just shared a five-star dinner and now we´re outside looking at stars With you, the atmosphere is just as romantic as it used to be during our dating years As I see you in your lovely purple evening dress, I feel like having butterflies in my stomach Your beauty and kindness will always bring joy to my life until my last breath Inside the deck of the ship, there´s beautiful music playing and lots of dancing in the party But now we´re together in a private moment since we were there already Ever since our wedding, this has been a most wonderful married life I´ll still remember that day and how beautiful you looked in white We hold hands and look at the sea, which looks beautiful at this time of the night And like with every wedding anniversary, this is the time for another tender moment In my life, I always felt like there was missing a piece, like from a jigsaw puzzle But when I earned your love, that puzzle became complete I didn´t want to stay on the path of a typical fox, shifty and untrustworthy All I wanted just to fit in and find that special someone who could make me happy Such an unforgettable moment in my life when we were brought together by destiny Love overcame fear, prejudice and anger, creating a bond that´d last for eternity Our friendship rose above everything else, even when we face the battle of our life Fate meant us together, nothing can change our love Thanks to you, Judy, I finally found my place on the right path You´re the only woman I would ever want to start a family with No matter what, you never gave up and you paved way for your happiness yourself You´re witty, funny, smart, beautiful, sweet and a most wonderful kind of wife As I look close into your eyes, I still see the same bunny I´ve always known You give me a feminine smile as I gently cup your chin That´s the kind of look that I can never resist With your cute buckteeth and long eyelashes, you have the smile that makes my heart melt My bunny´s always so attractive in a way most mature and genuine I´m no fortune teller, but I can see us having a happy and prosperous future With us already having a home, a child of our own is the only thing that is missing I´d love to have a beautiful baby vixen daughter with your purple eyes, a real darling Can´t wait to have us grow old together peacefully as our future kids grow up Like us, I hope each of them finds a strong and very special relationship But for now, I just want to enjoy the present day with my rabbit wife I hold you tight with my paws as I feel the calm nightly breeze With nobody to bother us, we engage in another romantic kiss It never fails to warm my heart, for our love is endless You´re like a rabbit Cinderella and I´m your fox prince When you start feeling sleepy, I take you into my arms as I carry you back inside In any kind of occasion, our wedding anniversaries are a real delight Although if you ask me, every moment is worth celebrating with my mate To me, living like this together with you feels like heaven With two mammal hearts beating underneath the moon. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories